The Administrative Core (Core C) will serve three key functions. First, it will provide an administrative framework for the Program. This will involve clerical and logistical support for the Projects and Cores in addition to providing financial oversight. The Core will coordinate activities within the Program including the seminar series, monthly meetings, the annual scientific retreat and visits by collaborating scientists. The Core will assist the Executive Committee, composed of the Project and Core Pirectors. This committee will work with the Program's Director to manage overall activities, to make decisions regarding Pilot Projects and collaborative projects, and to evaluate the overall direction and goals of the Program. Pr. Palton will work closely with the Core's administrative manager Ms Alford to ensure that the Program is coordinated and functions efficientiy. A second role of the Core will be to administer the Pilot Project Program that will consist of three projects to be funded annually with awards of $50,000/project (direct). The Core will solicit applications from investigators in the Southeast region with an objective to stimulate innovative pluripotent stem cell research in areas that are aligned with interests of the Program. The Program is targeted towards innovation and recruiting new investigators to the field. The Administrative Core will manage the selection and administration ofthe Pilot Projects, and will coordinate activities between awardees and other components of the Program. A third role for the Core will be to manage and promote interactions between the Program and the southeastern stem cell community, including technology and reagent transfer and collaborative initiatives.